Aishling Darks - The Lightning Thief
by Legacy Grace
Summary: Aishling Darks is the adoptive sister of Percy Jackson.What if she's the daughter of a being way older than the Gods?What if she falls in love with a traitor? Will she fight with the Gods or the Titans?
1. Percy Beheads Our Maths Teacher

Hey , this is Aishling Darks speaking.

The 12-year-old ADHD + Dyslexia prone girl of Yancy Academy? Yup that's me!  
But Before you continue know that this is a scary monster ass kicking story that is not meant for mortal eyes don't say I didn't warn you.

In real-time I'm on a yellow school bus heading to the metropolitan museum of art  
sitting beside my best friend Grover Underwood and Percy by adopted brother. I know the pain and torture but on the bright side mr Brunner was leading this Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorised wheel chair he had Messy Thinning brown hair and a messy beard he also wore a jacket that smelled like coffee. I know he sounds lame but his class doesn't put Percy to sleep so that's saying something .

Nancy Bobofit a freckley red headed kleptomaniac girl was throwing bits of peanut and jelly sandwiches into poor Grover's short, curly brown hair. Grover was a pretty easy target to be fair, he was really scrawny, he cried when he got irritated he was also the only person in our year with acne or a start of a wispy beard on there chin And the cherry on top , he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life,the lucky guy, because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, every step put him in pain, but don't let that trick ya. You should see him Go when its enchilada day in the cafeteria!He would've given bolt a run for his money.

Percy looked like he was going to punch Nancy's lights out right then and there,his sea green eyes gleaming with anger.I would love to help him but i knew better as me and Percy were both on probation as the principle had threatened us with death by in school suspension if anything bad , embarrassing or mildly entertaining happened on this field trip.I know eh what a spoil sport.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy grumbled, Grover tried to calm him down. "It's okay. I like  
peanut butter.""In your hair?" i questioned .Grover dodged another piece of  
Nancy's lunch. "That's it." Percy started to get up, but i pulled him down. "we're already  
on probation," i reminded him. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd let him deck Nancy Bobofit. In-school suspension would've been minor compared to the mess we was about to get ourselves into.

Mr. Brunner led the tour ,He rode in wheelchair, guiding us around the large , echoey  
galleries, past marble sculptures and glass cases full of really old pieces of stoneware.  
It that was surprising this stuff had survived for thousands of years.i plugged my headphones in as i already knew this stuff, my mom had made me read loads of books on Greek mythology which I Wouldn't recommend as it is murder for dyslexic eyes)and cranked up the tunes

**_Remember how we used to party up all night _****_Sneaking out and looking for a taste of real life _****_Drinking in the small town firelight _****_(Pabst Blue Ribbon on ice)_**

**_Sweet sixteen and we had arrived_****_Walking down the streets as they whistle, "Hi, hi!" _****_Stealin' police cars with the senior guys _****_Teachers said we'd never make it out alive _**

**_There she was my new best friend _****_High heels in her hands, swayin' in the wind _****_While she starts to cry, mascara runnin' down her little Bambi eyes: _****_"Lana, how I hate those guys."_**

**_This is what makes us girls w_****_e all look for heaven and we put our love first _****_Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse _****_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it _****_This is what makes us girls _****_We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first d_****_on't cry about him, don't cry about him _****_It's all gonna happen_**

**_And that's where the beginning of the end begun _****_Everybody knew that we had too much fun _****_We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job _****_(With the boss) s_****_weet sixteen and we had arrived _****_Baby's table dancin' at the local dive _****_Cheering our names in the pink spotlight d_****_rinkin' cherry schnapps in the velvet night_**

**_Yo we used to go break in _****_To the hotel, glimmer and we'd swim Runnin _****_' from the cops in our black bikini tops _****_Screaming, "Get us while we're hot. Get us while we're hot." _****_(Come on take a shot)_**

**_This is what makes us girls _****_We all look for heaven and we put our love first _****_Somethin' that we'd die for, it's our curse_****_Don't cry about it, don't cry about it_**

**_This is what makes us girls_****_We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first _****_Don't cry about him, don't cry about him_****_It's all gonna happen_**

**_The prettiest in crowd that you had ever seen _****_Ribbons in our hair and our eyes gleamed mean _****_A freshmen generation of degenerate beauty queens _****_And you know something?_**

**_They were the only friends I ever had _****_We got into trouble and when stuff got bad _****_I got sent away, I was waving on the train platform _****_Crying 'cause I know I'm never comin' back._**

**_This is what makes us girls w_****_e all look for heaven and we put our love first So _****_' that we'd die for, it's our curse don't _****_ cry about it, don't cry about it_**

**_This is what makes us girls _****_We don't stick together 'cause we put our love first _****_Don't cry about him, don't cry about him _****_It's all gonna happen_**

Suddenly Percy nudged me and pointed at mr Brunner who was giving me a knowing look.i looked over at mrs Dodds are chaperone she was giving me the evil eye. Mrs dodds was a 50 year old, leather jacket wearing maths teacher who hated mine and Percy's guts. Let me tell you now the feeling is mutual And whoever married her must be crazy.

i quickly took out my headphones and said "what was that mr Brunner?" "I said what does this represent miss. Darks" he pointed to the was moments like this that I thank my mom for making me read greek mythology "that's Kronos eating his kids" I stated "correct and he did this because ... Mr jackson?"I held my breath."Well... Kronos was the king god-" I cringed. "God?" Mr Brunner asked. "Titan!" I breathed. "Titan." Percy corrected himself. "And... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-""Ewwww!" a girl squealed. I casually stepped backwards onto her foot. "Shut up and let him finish!" I mumbled."-and so there was this big fight between the Gods and Titans," he continued, "and the Gods won." More laughter from the group

Behind us, Nancy Bobofit snickered and mumbled to one of her friends, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'." "And why, Mr Jackson," Mr Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" I grinned, and Grover whispered "Busted." "Shut up." Nancy hissed, her face the same color as her hair.

At least Nancy got into trouble too. i could see the gears turning in Percy's head , then he shrugged. "I don't know, sir." mr Brunner then turned to me "what about you Aishling?" I thought about it "maybe if you worked in a museum like here?" I guessed "good answer but not the answer I was looking for Well, half credit to each of you. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him up with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tarturaus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch." I couldn't help it. I Laughed

"Mrs Dodds, would you lead the class back outside?" The class drifted off, mainly being idiots. Percy, Grover and I were just starting to walk off when Mr Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I looked at Percy and bit my lip, unsure."its ok ash Meet you outside, Ok?"I nodded, then started walking with Grover.

The sky was weirdly dark. We'd had weird weather since Christmas, floods and thunderstorms and stuff. It looked a tad like a hurricane was blowing in. Grover and I sat at the edge of the fountain, and we were chatting about nature and global warming. Grover loved nature, and was a total green-freak. I loved astronomy .We were always talking about that sort of stuff.

Percy walked towards us and slumped down in between Grover and I. "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah, not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean- I'm not a genius." "No arguing there!" I laughed, biting down on my sandwich. Percy shot me a dirty look and mumbled "Shut up ash."

Percy turned to Grover, obviously expecting some wise response, but all Grover said was: "Can I have your apple?" Percy shrugged and gave it to him. He stared at the road, watching the stream of cabs. He looked like he wanted to run all the way home. I bit my lip again, looking at him worriedly. I was lost in thought when Nancy Bobofit came up and dumped her lunch all over Grover.

'Oops." She grinned, her freckles looking like neon spray paint. Percy stood up and as quick as a flash the water from the fountain reached out and grabbed her.  
I quickly pulled Percy down into his seat as the water yanked Nancy into the fountain.

Next minute, she was wailing "Percy pushed me!" while climbing out of the fountain mrs Dodds appeared, and after comforting Nancy, turned on Percy and I. "Now, Honeys." She said, in a sickly sweet voice."I know, a month erasing textbooks." Percy said. "Don't give her any ideas" I snapped

"Follow me!" She growled and stomped off towards the museum."But Aishling didn't even-" Percy started. I clamped my hand over his mouth and told him to zip it .We followed Mrs Dodds into the museum. We walked past the gift shop and walked after her until we reached the Greek and Roman gallery. We were alone with Mrs Dodds.

Mrs Dodds started glaring at me and Percy, making this weird growling noise."You've been giving us problems, Honeys." she said. Percy looked her in the eye and said, "Yes m'am." Playing it safe. She tugged at her jacket and growled. "Did you really think you two would get away with it?" she snapped, pointing a wrinkled finger at us. I glanced at Percy as we said, "I'll try harder m'am." in sync with each other. "We are not fools, Jackson , Darks It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Okay, that was weird. Maybe she found Percy's candy black market. Or Maybe she had found out that I hadn't actually read Tom Sawyer and that I had gotten my essay off of the internet.

"Well?" She demanded. "M'am, we don't-" Percy started. Then things got weird. "Your time is up." she hissed before transforming into a weird bat-monster. I ducked and kicked Percy's feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground just as Mrs. Dodds flew at us.

Then things got really freaky. Mr Brunner wheeled himself into the room just as Percy and I scrambled up. "What Ho, Percy!" He called, tossing my adopted brother a pen. A PEN. I watched as it flew through the air, turning itself into Mr Brunner's bronze sword that he challenged us with on tournament days. Mrs Dodds flew at us again, and I could tell Percy was going to swing the sword. I did the only thing I could think of: Hit the deck. As I dropped to my stomach, Percy swung the sword, slicing Mrs Dodds in half. She exploded into a sulphurous yellow powder that drifted down onto us.

I stood up and looked Percy up and down, assessing the damage. After I made sure he was alright, I hugged him tightly. Thank god he was alive. "What the heck was that!" I yelled, my eyes wide. I pulled away from Percy and noticed that the sword was a pen again. What the hell going on?

Percy looked down at the pen in his hands "please tell me that did not just happen"he pleaded "well unless our dinners where poisoned with magic mushrooms ,then yes that did just happen"

* * *

**Thanks reading,feel free to review and the song was This Is What Makes Us Girls - Lana Del Rey**


	2. Grover Becomes A Stalker

No one seemed to remember who Mrs Dodds was. Apparently, Ms Kerr a bright and cheerful blonde lady had been our math teacher all had been acting weird since the Museum trip. It seemed that Percy and I were the only ones who remembered Mrs Dodds. It was Crazy .We couldn't have possibly had a shared 24/7 hallucination , could we?. That was about as impossible as demon math teachers. Which was, well, impossible.

I couldn't accept the fact that Mrs Dodds never existed. I convinced Percy to check the school records, but there wasn't such a record about her. I asked Grover. "Who's Mrs Dodds?" He asked, hesitating slightly. That was how I knew he was lying. He would always hesitate then claim she didn't exist.

Mine and Percy's grades were slipping. They went from C's to D's, the D's to F's. Percy got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends, and we were sent out into the hall in almost every lesson. Percy finally lost it when our English teacher, Mr Nicols, yelled at him about his test score ,calling him an old sot.i had trouble containing my laughter that lesson because I had trouble believing percy knew what it meant .

later that week, we were informed that Percy and I would not be accepted at Yancy Academy next year. Fine. I thought at least I keep the streak going 6 schools in 6 years I was also home sick I missed our apartment and my adopted adopted mum Sally , my moms name was Rhode Darks , apparently she died during my birth something that I will forever feel guilty about and my dad we'll... I've never met him , like had a clue who he one day when I was about 5 Sally came to the orphanage and adopted me , best day of my life I only down side is gabe he is a fat , lazy , abusive asshole And he looks like a tusk-less walrus. I really have no idea why Sally puts up with him. .

percy threw his Latin textbook at the wall opposite him narrowly missing Me as I walked into the room. "Oi, watch it! Trying to walk over here!" I snapped, slumping down onto my bed. "You give up on studying?" I asked, eying the Latin book that was now on the floor. "Yeah." he sighed. "I really wanna pass my Latin exam, you know what I mean ?" he sighed again, staring at the ceiling."Look, Perce, I get it. You wanna show Mr Brunner that you did learn from him. So do I." i said, moving to his bed.

i laid down next to him and gripped his hand. "Remember when we had glow-in-the-dark stars on our ceiling when we were little?" he chuckled, filling me with a nice, warm happy feeling. "Yeah, and you had a finding nemo bed, right?" I recalled, joining in with his laughter.

he sat up, grinning down at me."Alrighty then. Time to pass this Latin exam, right?" he smirked, standing up and picking the Latin textbook off of the floor before pulling on his shoes and a hoodie."Where are we going?" I asked, doing the same. "Mr Brunner. We'll ask him for help." he pulled the door open and walked into the hallway. I jogged after him, and in a few minutes, we were standing outside of the Latin classroom.

I froze when I heard the clopping of hooves, like there was a horse inside. I heard a voice that was most definitely Grover's say, "...Worried about Percy and Aishling, sir." "Grover?" I mouthed, pointing at the door. he nodded, leaning closer. "...Alone this summer. I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Aishling too!have you seen her scent! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-" " We would only make matters worse by rushing them." Mr Brunner said. "We need them to mature more , especially Percy." Grover made an irritated bleating percy huffed "But they may not have time! The summer solstice deadline-" "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover." Mr Brunner said that was when percy dropped the book,the doofus

.I heard the loud bang and froze, looking down to where the textbook was lying. I heard the clopping coming closer to the door, so I grabbed the book and ran. Percy caught up to me in no time, being faster than me we ran all they way back to the room we shared and flung ourselves onto our Beds and pretended to be asleep.

Percy turned to face me. "Do you think-" he started, before I cut him off "Forget it. We're going home the day after tomorrow anyway" "ok ... Aishling can you sing me that song mom used to sing us?" I nodded

**Are you, are you Coming to the tree**

**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three. **

**Strange things did happen here **

**No stranger would it be **

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. **

**Are you, are you Coming to the tree **

**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.**

** Strange things did happen here **

**No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. **

**Are you, are you Coming to the tree **

**Where I told you to run so we'd both be free. **

**Strange things did happen here **

**No stranger would it be **

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree. **

**Are you, are you Coming to the tree Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. **

**Strange things did happen here **

**No stranger would it be If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree **

Being older, I now begin to understand the lyrics. At the beginning, it sounds like a guy is trying to get his girlfriend to secretly meet up with him at midnight. But it's an odd place for a tryst, a hanging tree, where a man was hung for murder. The murderer's lover must have had something to do with the killing, or maybe they were just going to punish her anyway, because his corpse called out for her to flee. That's weird obviously, the talking-corpse bit, but it's not until the third verse that "The Hanging Tree" begins to get unnerving. You realise the singer of the song is the dead murderer. He's still in the hanging tree. And even though he told his lover to flee, he keeps asking if she's coming to meet him. The phrase 'Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free' is the most troubling because at first you think he's talking about when he told her to flee, presumably to safety. But then you wonder if he meant for her to run to him. To death. In the final stanza, it's clear that that's what he's waiting for. His lover, with her rope necklace, hanging dead next to him in the tree.

I could hear Percy snoring. I looked down at his face and he looked so at peace, his short black hair falling around his pillow in a great tangled mess. I ran a hand through my own long black locks before collapsing onto my bed, exhausted.

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three hour long Latin exam with Percy we finished at the exact same time. Weird, huh? talking about all the things we probably spelled wrong, Mr Brunner called us back. "Percy, Aishling..."He began, "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's... It's for the best." His tone was kind, but his words still embarrassed me And by the looks of it percy to. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could still hear him. Nancy Bobofit smirked and made sarcastic kissy faces at me. Ew.

"Okay, sir." I heard Percy mumble."I mean..." Mr Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you two. It was only a matter of time." My eyes were stinging. Ignore does he know? "Right." I whispered, trembling. After a year of telling me that he believed in me, here he was, telling me I wasn't good enough in front of the entire class."No, no." Mr Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say is... You two aren't normal. That's nothing to be-""Thank you for reminding us , sir" i said, my voice cold and unresponsive. "Aishling-" But I had already dragged percy away.

On the last day of term, Percy and I were sitting with our bags by our feet as the other kids laughed and talked about their holiday plans Waiting for the bus "percy, do you think it's weird Grover's getting the exact same bus as us" I asked "na , probably just a coincidence" my god I swear percy can be so Dense at times

. The entire bus ride to the city, Grover kept looking around as if he expected someone to grab and kidnap Percy and I. We were sitting across the aisle from him, and he kept glancing at us nervously. Percy couldn't take it anymore. he moved across the isle and sat next to him before asking: "Looking for the Kindly Ones?" Grover jumped about a foot in the air and looked at him with wide eyes I had to hide a snicker. "

"What- what do you mean?" he asked. he explained about eavesdropping with me outside the classroom door last night "How much did you hear?" He sighed, looking at percy glumly. "Oh, nothing much. What's the summer solstice deadline?" I asked, sliding into the seat behind us and leaning in. Grover then started rambling about how he was worried because Mrs. Dodds wasn't real and all that before I cut him off. "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." percy said. i snorted "Understatement"

Grover's ears turned pink, and he handed us both a thick white business card. It had some writing in a fancy script that was near impossible to read. "What's Half-" Percy began, before Grover stammered "D-don't say it out loud!" and glanced around as if something was going to attack us. "That's- that's my summer address Grover had a summer home?. I had never considered that Grover might be as rich as the other students at Yancy. "Okay." percy said glumly. "Like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded. "Or... or if you need me." Percy raised her eyebrow at him. "Why would we need you?" he asked harshly."percy"I hissed

Grover blushed all the way down to his adam's apple. "Look, Percy, ash ,the truth is, I'm kind of your protector." I stared at him. Percy snorted and gave him a once over. "Right." he drawled. Percy had a point. All year, I had been protecting him from bullies. And here he was, acting like he was the one who protected Us."Grover, what exactly have you been protecting us from?" I asked, just as the bus made an awful choking noise and sputtered to a stop. The driver swore and pulled over before yelling "Everyone out!" We filed out of the bus as the driver went to look at the engine.

We were on a stretch of country road- no place that you would notice if you weren't stuck there. It was kinda weird. After the bus broke down, I started wandering around a bit. Percy and Grover were arguing about string or something, so I walked about 5 minuates of walking about when I started walking back to Percy and Grover. "I'm back!" I sang, smiling. The smile dropped off of my face the second I looked at Percy. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. "Nothing, Ash." Percy muttered. I raised one eyebrow at them, my mouth quirking into a frown. "Whatever."

"Darn Right!" The driver yelled, slapping his hat on the side of the bus. "Everybody back on board!" We climbed back onto the bus, and Grover turned to me, looking desperate. "aishling, let me walk you home from the bus stop." he pleaded. I raised my other eyebrow. "Dude, that's like a boyfriend-y girlfriend-y thing. You got something you wanna tell me?" I asked. Percy snorted. "What? No! No- C'mon Pandora!" He yelped, blushing. "I don't like you like that!" "Calm Down, G-man." I laughed. "I don't like ya like that either, numbskull."

"I just meant- Can I walk you two home?" He stuttered. "Sure." I replied easily, ignoring Percy's death glare. The thing about Grover is that he has a nervous bladder. So the second we got off the Greyhound he made us promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the the second he did that we ditched him

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys song is hanging tree from the hunger games :)**


	3. We go to montauk

"Home sweet home." I muttered sarcastically as I pushed open the door to the lobby and walked towards the elevator. When we reached our apartment, the kitchen table was occupied by our Step-father, Gabe. He was not a nice person. I hated him."Where's our mom?" Percy asked, frowning at the sight before us. Gabe had a few 'Friends' over, and they were playing poker.

"I'll be in your room." I muttered, wading through beer cans and dirty magazines to get to the door. I opened the door to see the trash littered all over the floor, and smell the stench of cheap beer and mouldy cigars and pizza. "Ash, we're out of cash." Percy said, suddenly standing behind me."Gabe made you give it to him." I sighed, shoving some car magazines off of the upper bunk of our bunk bed."What was I supposed to do?!" Percy snapped, clearing off the bottom bunk.

"Perce, calm down. I know there wasn't anything you could do." I sighed, flopping back on to my bed. "I just wish we didn't have to deal with Gabe.""Me too, too." Percy agreed.I smiled when I heard the door open and close, clambering down the 's mom and My adoptive mom Sally Jackson, burst into our room. "Sally" I sang, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Aishling! Percy! Oh, you two have grown since Christmas!" She fussed, smiling. She handed Percy and I a bag of candy each, from Sweet on America, the candy store where she worked.

"Yum! Thanks Mom!" Percy said, sticking a blue jellybean into his mouth. All of Percy's candy was blue, where as mine were all different colours. I popped an red apple sour string into my mouth, grinning. "So, how was school?" Sally cooed, looking at us expectantly. Percy then launched into a vague description of our year, with me adding in details here and there.I think we made a silent agreement not to tell Sally about Mrs Dodds though.

I kept talking with Percy and Sally "We're going to the beach." She said, grinning. Percy and I looked at each other before turning to our mother and shouting in sync: "Montauk?" I squealed excitedly, while Percy just wrapped his arms around sally ."When?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face."As soon as I get changed." She answered, and I squealed again.i loved the place they had been taking me since they had adopted me when I was 6 but we haven't gone for a few years. Because gabe says we haven't got enough money.

"Sally? Come make me some bean dip!" I heard Gabe yell, and the smile twisted into a scowl. Sally is the nicest person in the world. She should be married to a millionaire, not this jerk."What?" Mom asked, and I turned to see the worried expression on Percy's face. "Nothing, sally" I said, faking another smile.

"Sally, Bean dip!" Gabe yelled, appearing in the doorway. My mouth dipped back into a scowl, and I growled under my breath. Percy put his hand on my arm and I calmed down slightly, but not a lot.

"I'm coming, dear. I was just talking to the kids about the trip." She said, smiling sweetly. Gabes eyes got small. "The trip? You were serious about that?" "I knew it. He won't let us go." Percy muttered, frowning. "Of course he will," Mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip to last the whole weekend. Sour cream. Guacamole. The works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So the money for this trip... It come out of your clothes budget, right?" "Yes honey." Mom said. "And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back?" "We'll be very careful." Ugh. Why was Sally still with this guy?

Gabe scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven layer dip... And maybe if the brats apologies for interrupting my poker game." I smirked and said "Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting your incredibly important poker game!" my voice dripping with sarcasm ,internally rolling my eyes. "I'm sorry for interrupting your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right muttered.

Gabe narrowed his eyes, trying to detect any sarcasm in our voices. He eventually shrugged and walked back out to his game, Sally following after to make the seven-layer dip while Percy and I packed."Hey Perce, why the long face? We're going to the beach! Three nights, same cabin?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, I'm excited as ever. It's just..." "Mrs. Dodds." I finished for him. His eyes flickered up to meet mine. "It's okay Perce. She's gone." I said, pulling him into a felt weird, comforting him. He was older, so he usually took care of me."Thanks, Dor." He smiled, zipping his suitcase up.

I saw Gabe telling Percy to not get any scratches on his car of whatever. What, does he thinks Percy's going to be driving?hell no! "Shotgun!" I yelled, sprinting to the passenger side and sliding into the car. Percy grumbled and slid into the back, and Sally started up the car.I heard the screen door slam shut, and I quickly flashed a look back. Must've just been the wind.

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half buried in the dunes.i had been going for years Percy and Sally even longer than me,and I absolutely adored it. it was were met my Percy's dad met my farther he was nowhere to be seen Sally told us that he wasn't dead just lost at sea.

When we arrived we cleaned the cabin out as it was covered with dust and cobwebs then walked around the beach , eating blue jelly beans to our hearts the sun went down we roasted marshmallows in a campfire. percy asked about his farther I decided to go to bed as it was getting late as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

when I woke up it seemed to be about 1 O'clock in the night everyone else was asleep I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon so I decided to gooutside to look at the stars. I sat down on the bench chair and gazed into the stars I could see my favourite constellations Apus and Andromeda.i looked back down around the beach then suddenly something caught my attention it was a man he was wearing a white toga but his eyes ... They were like mine bright and colourful every colour in the rainbow. He had the same hair as me also he smirked at me then when I blinked he was gone

i heard the sound of trotting coming from me so I turned around to see what it was. when I found out what the noise was lets just say I was extremely creeped

"so , you're a saytr?"

* * *

**So I know this is a short chapter but it is sort of a filler anyway thanks for reading**


End file.
